


Fire Burning On The Dancefloor

by lmeden



Series: DYNO [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Fire Burning On The Dancefloor

The world sucked and turned and eddied – when it settled, Harry was standing in the Headmaster's office once more. He gripped the pensieve before him tightly, afraid that if he let go he would fall and fall into an abyss of grief, fear, and terror.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't stand seeing the Headmaster's office, that place of so many memories, devoid of its master.

Not after what he had just learned. Voldemort was inside him. He clutched at his scar. The Dark Lord was alive inside him. He was a Horcrux. Harry's stomach churned and a jolt of white-hot horror shot through him.

And yet, he was not really surprised. He felt that he had always known, really. He had always had darkness within him, as long as he could remember. But that wouldn't stop him. Far from it. He wanted it gone.

Harry forced his eyes open and stared at Snape's shimmering memories in the smooth, arithmantic basin. The mirror-like surface reflected shimmering, dancing flames. The room was suddenly, unbearably hot.

Harry gasped and whirled. The office was on fire. He stumbled against the desk. The heat stole his breath.

Fiendfyre.

The flames were white and brightest orange. Dragons and serpents curled among the tongues of fire. Harry's thoughts stumbled as he watched the flames rise up the walls. They devoured everything in sight. He stood in one of the only clear spaces.

How had the fire escaped the Room of Requirement? Had the Fiendfyre destroyed the school, leaving only this room and everyone else dead? Was everything lost? The fire dragons roared, and his knees almost gave out. He would die here then, in the fire. And the Horcrux would be destroyed.

He clung, for a long moment, to the relief that thought gave him.

Then the door flew open. Fiendfyre screamed at the gust of air and the doorway loomed like the maw of a great beast. A figure stumbled into the room, clutching at the doorway and grimacing.

"Snape!" Harry gasped. He was alive. He had been…so sure that Snape was dead. But he was alive. Harry's his mouth fell open, and the most inane and mad thing possible flew out.

"It was on fire when I got here!"

He snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment. Snape snarled at him and Harry stepped away from the desk. Serpents of fire snapped at his heels. He ran past the fire and burning magic.

When he reached the door, he fell into Snape's arms. They clutched at each other. With a great pang of relief, Harry let himself relax into the warm and unexpected embrace. They stumbled back down the steps and away from that horrible heat.

Leaving memories popping and sizzling behind them.


End file.
